Not Meant To Be
by Brightest Darkest Heart
Summary: They were never meant to be...  Discontinued!  Rewrite is in progress!  If you have been reading the original, then expect some changes. Please read the ReWrite.  Sorry for the inconvenience. .
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom Hearts!

Winni: Although, i wish we did -sigh-

**Chapter 1**

~X~X~X~

_'__Why does she do this to me? Why does she want me to be unhappy?' _I was just sitting there on the couch looking at the black screen of the television. Then I heard the door open and shut. Obviously _she _was home now.

"Roxas? Are you home?" I heard a soft voice call from the front door.

Then she walked into the living room over to the couch across from me and sat down crossing her legs. _'Oh, how eligant...what happened to the Namine who never EVER did so? Oh, right, I remember.' _i thought to myself.

"Hello, Roxas." She greeted me smiling. i could tell it was a fake one becasue she doesn't like me at all. But I took this opportunity to check her appearance…in other words, check her out.

Naminé was wearing a short black skirt; it went maybe an inch above her knees. A white, long sleeve blouse that showed much more cleavage than most of her shirts. and black flats since she can't walk in high heels…at all! She added a few silver bracelets and a golden necklace…only a chain. Her father gave to her the night before his and my mother's death. Naminé never took it off. And she left her hair down, like usual, her hair was straitened. Not that it needed to be...

"Hello…" I looked away from her to look out the large window of our living room because i was blushing. _' I have to make her stop wearing such clothes outside of the house!' _I screamed at myself.

"Uh…how has your day been?" she asked me. She was playing with the hem of her skirt. I also loved when she acted shy around me; I found it cute.

"It was alright. And yours?" I asked standing up and walking over to her and stood beside the couch.

She looked down at her hands that now sat still folded in her lap and didn't answer me. I decided to sit down beside her, when I did I put my arm around her.

"Get. Off. Roxas." She said througth gritted teeth.

I could only chuckle from her _trying_ to act angry. Another thing I find cute about her, it always looked like she was only acting angry. Of course, I have known her long enough to know she isn't acting.

"Why?" I asked facing her now. I pulled her a little closer to myslef.

"Because, we are brother and sister you moron!" she yelled at me. Again, I just laughed.

"So?" I asked her again pulling her a bit closer.

"What do you mean_ so?_" she asked me. She glared daggers at me and she tensed.

"My mother and your father aren't around anymore. We can do what ever we want, Naminé." I said smirking.

Then, out of nowhere, a hand hit me across the face.

"Don't EVER! Mention my father's death!" she screamed at me now standing up strait glarring at me and her hands balded up at her sides.

"You…slapped me?" was all I said. I had never had contact with her like that before, so it surprised me.

I didn't know why she cared so much; I for one, could care less about their passing. My own mother seemed happier and all but I liked seeing her cry…I know, it seems cruel, but I didn't want her to be happy. She always screamed at me when I was younger, around the age of seven. I would see her crying and ask what was wrong but she would just scream at me to leave her alone and go to my room…and for that, I hated her.

I know all parents yell at their children but she did it constantly! When she finally found Naminé's father she was always happy. She would laugh and act as if she actually loved me.

The fist time I met Naminé was when my mother and I went over to their house for Christmas.

When I saw her, she was wearing a white dress with long white sleeves, the dress went down just passed her knees and she wore white nigh longs. Her hair was strait and left down, it fell just passed her shoulders. She sat by the fire and when our eyes met I felt something in my chest.

I didn't know what it was at that time, now I realize what it _was_. I got used to the feeling after about a month or so…At our parents wedding I brought my girlfriend, I was only fifteen and Naminé was fourteen. She and my girlfriend hated each other. Sometimes, just for fun, I would make out with her just to make Naminé angry.

Eventually, I got bored with her and dumped her and went on to the next. It turned into a habit, make love with the girl then dump her.

We live in a huge mansion, the same one where our parents passed away in. Naminé wanted to keep it and I, of course, gave in.

She snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'm leaving." Naminé said walking away like a model on a run way. Usually she only walked liek that when she was angry or when we were walking down the streets where tons of people would be. Obviously she was angry.

"Where are you going?" I asked her while I got up from the red couch and followed her to the front door. I was older so I had to take responsibility of her.

"I am going to Kairi's house…" she said turning around to ace me.

I stopped in my tracks and leaned against a wall near by.

"By the way, Roxas, Xion said she would be over in a while." She said with a smirk on her face.

I sighed and smirked back at her. Xion was one of my least favorite people in the world, but she was rich and had big breast. I just started dating her last week.

Let's say, my sister and I have _jobs. _Our _jobs_ are to date as many people as we like. She dates tem for their money and I date for the money _and_ the sex. Tonight I would do Xion and date her for another week and dump her and move on to the next. I made that my _job_, not to mention Namine's _job_ as well. She hated it but she was damn hot and could make easy money by just smiling at a guy...or a girl if they were a lesbian. She would get better money if she just had sex with them, but _nooooo_! she wants to stay a virgin form as long as she can...it won't be for long when we live together.

"Don't come back tonight then, alright? You don't wanna walk in on us, now do you?" I asked her. I stood strait and smirked at her.

Naminé frowned and rolled her eyes.

"You are disgusting." She said reaching for her purse but I snatched it before she could get to it. She stuck her tongue out at me and crossed her arms.

"Jealous are we?" I said putting the purse behind my back.

"Not funny , Roxas. Now give it, i gotta go!" she yelled at me stomping her foot. "And no, I'm not jealous of some slut dating my brother!" she said as I gave the purse back to her.

"Thank-you, Roxas." She said to me. I just rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

Namine put on her dark shades and turned around and opened the door.

"Hey guys! How are ya'?" that voice belonged to non other than my best friend...He has always had a crush on my hot sister. Today he had a paper in his huge hands. Namine and I eyed the paper. Namine smiled sweetly at him.

"Axel! What brings you here?!" Namine asked him. All he did was smile.

Winni: I thought the first chapter wasn't that long but now that I actually look at it, it looks kind of long...oh well! I have written longer stuff!

By the way, my friend and I are writing this together! And we say we need four reviews in order to update! So make sure to review!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Winter: (Or Winni!) This is the second chapter for my story _'Not Meant To Be' _I would like to thank all of my reviewers! This is my favourite story yet.

Sierra: Hey, Winter! I will be helping you with this story, won't I?

Winter: -Rolls Eyes- Yes, Sierra. But not this chapter! This is all me…the first chapter too. Now…-Pushes Sierra Off Stage- I just couldn't write Xion and Roxas together doing…you know. So, this chapter will be in Namine's point of view.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

~X~X~X~

Namine's P.O.V.

"Axel! What brings you here?!" I asked Roxas' friend. His friend just smiled at me and walked passed me. He turned around to face me and handed me the paper in his hands.

I looked at it to see that it was an envelope. Roxas came up from behind me and peered over my shoulder. Before I even had a chance to dodge his attack, he snatched the envelope from my small, pale hands. I turned around and frowned at him.

He tore open the envelope and took the paper that was sitting with in it out. He unfolded it and skimmed the paper. I crossed my arms across my chest and slouched. Roxas nodded and handed the paper back to me.

I took it away from him and read it myself as he went to talk to his friend who stood there patiently. The paper read:

_My dearest Namine, I have wrote to you from our island. My family and I have been __dieing__ to see you. What has it been? Five years since the last time we saw you?_

_We miss you dear; it has been far too long. We have wanted to invite you to our island; we could do so many fun things! I heard of your father's and step-mother's passing. We are terribly sorry, and if you do not mind me asking, who has been taking care of you for these past few months? Please write back._

_Your cousin, _

_Aqua._

I sighed and wiped a tear from my eye. I dropped the paper. Forgotten.

It has been four months since my father and his spouse have passed. I am fifteen now. They have been married for a year. At least.-I lost track- (A/N: I'm sorry if the age and stuff that has to do with numbers is different from the last one, but the truth is, I am not good with numbers at all!)

I gripped the gold chain my father gave to me the night before his and my step-mother's death. I pushed the memory away; I didn't want to cry in front of Axel and Roxas.

"Namine, when did you say Xion was coming over?" Roxas asked me. He and Axel were looking at me now, I blushed from the attention. I hated being the centre of attention.

I sniffled then answered weakly,

"She did not say when she would be over. All she said was be ready for her."

Roxas nodded and walked into the other room. He didn't show his affection towards me when his friend Axel was around because he had the biggest crush on me.

"So, Namine, are you busy tonight?" he asked coming over to me and putting his arm around my shoulders.

I rolled my eyes.

"I apologize, Axel, but I am busy. I have errands to run, and then I am going over to my friend Kairi's house." I answered him.

Roxas entered the room and saw this he sighed and walked towards us.

"Namine," He began in a calm voice. "Aren't you running late?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Oh! Yes, I am. Good bye Axel." I said as I took his rather long arm off of me. He smiled sadly and did a quick wave holding the door open for me.

"Will ya' need a ride?" he asked.

"No, Axel. I will not today." I said quietly.

Axel nodded and walked out into the cold.

"Good-bye, Roxas." I said rather coldly.

He smirked and said,

"Love you too, dearest!"

I rolled my eyes and shut the door, making him disappear from my sight.

_**Later on…**_

I was walking down my best friend's street. She lived in a huge mansion, bigger than my own.

I have been to her house plenty of times to know where it was. She lived on the far side of town, how I wish I were old enough to drive! Her mother was the famous Tifa Hikaru, Sister of Utada Hikaru. Her mother was a model too. Kairi was so lucky to have a family like that.

Soon enough I found myself outside of her huge gate that lead to her home. I sighed and pushed the button, a male voice answered, I told them who it was and they let me in.

After a few more minutes of being out in the cold, I approached her two large,white front doors. Before I could even ring the door bell, Kairi was there, clad in her pink short-shorts that have _'Kiss Me' _written all over them. And her light pink tank top.

"Namine!" she screamed at me before pulling me into a huge bear hug.

"Nice to see you too, Kai." I said pulling myself free of the suffercating hug. She smiled kindly at me then grabbed my hand and lead me into her large home.

We sat down on her big, soft, blue and white couch that was in her living room. The room had white walls and a royal purple carpet. There were paintings and pictures of their family all over the walls. There were book cases on the right side of the large room and three tall windows on the left which showed her front lawn and the graden that lay infront of the house. They had a huge coffee table infront on the couch we were sitting on and two other couches on each side of us and huge, flat screen television in front of us. It was nearly as big as a theatres, not as big though. And huge speakers in the corners of the room. You get the picture. (A/N: I am not very good at describing rooms, so next time, Sierra will write that part.)

Kairi and I sat there for a few moments before she spoke up.

"Did you bring your pyjama's?" she asked facing me now.

I gasped and slapped my forhead and moaned from the slight pain.

"No! I forgot them. I left soon after I arrived home." I told her.

She smiled at me and grabbed something from behind the couch. A pink bag. She unzipped it and handed me some clothes.

"Go change in the washroom, Ms. Forgettful." She said shaking her head slightly.

I sighed and went to the washroom down the hall.

Once I was changed I turned out the light of the wahroom and walked back to the living room where Kairi was sitting.

I put my clothes on the floor and went to sit by Kairi.

"Why did you make me wear _these?_" I hissed at her.

"Because, you look good in short-shorts and tank tops. Plus, the colors blue and white suit you…don't ask me, ask the guys at school." She said giggling. I just rolled my eyes.

I was wearing something similar to what she was wearing but mine didn't say _'Kiss Me' _they said _'Hot Stuff' _and they were a light blue and my tank top was just white.

I sighed and asked her something which I knew I shouldn't have.

"So, see any hot guys lately?"

"Yes! A really hot brunette earlier at the mall…" her voice trailed off.

Once she was done explaining _every single_ detail of this one boy, she asked me,

"What movie do you wanna watch first?"

"Hmmmm…how about this one?" I asked holding up the movie _'The Ugly Truth' _

She smiled at me, got up from the comfy couch and put the movie in. I just realized how quiet it was.

"Kairi, where is your mom?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Oh, at my aunties house!" she said coming back and she sat next to me.

"Ready to watch this movie?" She asked grabbing the huge bowl of popcorn from the coffee table. She must have gotten it when I was in the washroom changing.

I grabbed a handful of popcorn and took one piece out of my hand and threw it in my mouth.

"Play the movie!" I yelled.

She smiled and clicked a button on the remote and a sudden rush of sound filled the room.

Winter: Finally! I updated! This chapter feels a lot longer than the last. So, tell me if it was good or bad. What I can improve on. My grammar and stuff…my Microsoft Office Word correcting thing wasn't working so, sorry about that! In order to continue on with this story I need five more reviews. Oh! And in the next chapter, there will be a new character. He is really important in this story. And sorry this chapter was not very good, the action starts in the next chapter! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Winter: Hey everyone! I have decided to update.

I would like to give a very special thanks to Kiome-Yasha for her encouraging and helpful words! I have a gift for her! *Snaps fingers* Sierra!

Sierra: *Hands a huge bouquet of colourful flowers To Kiome-Yasha* Here you go!

Winter: Thank-you, Sierra. On with the story!

**Chapter 3**

**~X~X~X~**

**Namine's P.O.V.**

Kairi and I sat in her kitchen. We were discussing school. When we got back to school we would take the same classes and never be alone! School just ended a week ago and we are already talking about what we are going to do? Wow. We are losers… Not that anyone at school thought that, all of them envied us.

I was still dressed in the pyjama's Kairi gave me last night and she was already dressed in her pink, frilly skirt and white tank top and wearing her pink pumps… How can she walk in those!?

I have already brushed my hair, so did Kairi. She was going out with Demxy, her boyfriend who likes to hit on me when she isn't around. Some boyfriend he is. I would never tell er though, I didn't want to hurt her and I most certainly didn't want to be her tissue... again.

"We _have _to have lunch hour together! Got that!?" she chirped. I smiled at her and then the door bell rang.

Kairi glanced at her pink wrist watch checking the time.

"Demy isn't suppose to be here for another hour." She said walking off to get the door. Her pumps making that tapping sound I loved to hear… I really am a loser.

I followed after her.

Kairi opened the door to reveal the _last _person I wanted to see.

My step-brother, Roxas.

He stood there with his hands behind his head and he was smiling.

He raised a blonde eye brow at Kairi's -well, I _thought_ it was Kairi's- attire.

"Who are you getting all dressed up for?" He asked walking in casually.

Kairi frowned at the sight of him. Roxas and Kairi have dated before and it didn't end to well... _long_ story

"What are _you _doing here, Roxas." She asked him not sounding so happy anymore. Really, who would be happy in his presence?

"I only came to get my little sister. I do believe she is here." He said.

He turned to me and smirked. I bet _he _liked my clothes a lot more than I did.

"You should wear clothes like that more often." He said with a wink. Kairi knew that Roxas liked me… That was part of the reason they broke up.

"You say that _every_ _day_, Roxas." I told him crossing my arms across my chest to cover my breast.

He rolled his eyes and tossed a bag at me that I caught just in time. Where did that come from?

"Here. Get changed…although I wish you didn't have to." He sighed and walked out the door, Kairi slamming it behind him.

"I hate that guy." Kairi said through clenched teeth.

"You only have to see him sometimes! I have to see him every damn day!" I told her walking down the hall to the washroom to get changed.

**~X~X~X~**

"Where are we going?" I asked Roxas as I got in the car. He just ignored me like everyone!

"I like your clothes, Nami." He said starting his red convertible.

I wore black short-shorts, and a red tube top, plus black sandals. I found my black shades on the banister and put them in my lap.

"Thanks for the clothes, Roxy." I said with a smirk.

"Anytime, you sexy bitch." He said, smirking and starting the car.

I glared at him and put my shades on.

"Oh, and Namine," he began. I looked at him, I frowned at him. "Don't call me _Roxy_."

**~X~X~X~**

The car slowed to a stop on a busy street, Roxas parked in front of a café and a tiny looking apartment.

"What are we doing _here_?" I asked him.

Roxas got out of the car ignoring me once again. I got out of the red convertible as well and went to his side on the side walk so I could avoid getting hit by a car.

"I said, _what are we doing here_?"

"I want you to meet someone." He said stuffing his hands into his pockets.

_Of course he did! He always does! _I thought to myself rolling my ocean blue eyes.

I saw some girls that attended my school pass by giggling and checking my brother out. How could they check... _that_ out!? Honestly!

"Where is he?" I asked. I truned to face him and he was starring at the little cafe.

"He is riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight there." He pointed his index figure and I followed it. He pointed out a muscular brunette wearing jeans and a plain, white t-shirt sitting at an outside table of the café. My eyes popped out of their sockets and my mouth dropped all the way down to my ankles… literally.

"Seriously?" I asked him facing him once again.

"Seriously… Too bad." He said with a sigh.

"Yeah… Too bad for you." I smirked and turned to see the teenage boy drinking some coffee - I think it was coffee- and reading a news paper.

"So hot!" I said. I wanted to make Roxas pay for hitting on me before. This guy could help me out.

"Did you say something, Namine?" he asked not sounding too pleased.

"Huh? Oh, nothing _you_ would care about." I told him.

"Alright then, here is what you will do…"

**~X~X~X~**

I really hope he didn't see me in the car with Roxas… I really hoped. If he did, Roxas' plan would be ruined.

I bent down to look under the red convertible. I put a ring under the car.

"Oh no" I said, causing some heads to turn my way and I blushed.

"Are you alright?" a voice asked me. It was a males voice for sure.

"Hmmm…?" I said looking up to see a pair of deep blue eyes looking at me.

"Did you lose something?" he asked me.

"Actually, yes. I lost my diamond ring." I told him. He offered me a hand and I took it gratefully. The ground was really dirty.

"A hottie like you shouldn't be on the filthy ground." he smiled.

"What'd you lose?" he asked still holding on to my hand. I quickly released his hand and blushed.

"I just told you." I giggled at him.

"Oh! Right! A ring, right?" he said kneeling down a bit.

"Yes." I answered moving to my left for him to get down and look under the car.

He did that and looked for a few seconds and then got up.

"Was this what you were looking for?" He asked holding my ring in his palm.

"Yes! Oh, thank you! It was my… mothers…" I said with a fake smile. It was really my mothers ring. My _step_-mother's ring. Roxas brought it just for this occasion.

I wonder why he would want it to get dirty…

"No problem." He said with a goofy grin.

"Well, thanks again." I said, I swiftly turned on my heel and walked a few steps until I was on the side walk then took a few more steps towards the end of the me.

"Wait…!" he said.

I stopped and turned around.

"Uh… If it isn't too much to ask of you…I mean, you look like a pretty busy woman but… would you please tell me your name?" He asked rubbing the back of his head with his left hands.

I smiled a sweet smile and slipped my shades down my nose until I could see him clearly.

"Namine." I told him.

"Namine…" he repeated after me. He put his arm back down to his side. I liked how my name rolled off his tongue.

"Yeah, Namine." I said stepping a bit closer to him making myself blush.

"I like it. And my name is Sora, Sora Remite." He told me.

_What a strange last name. _I told myself.

"Nice name." I told him.

"And uh…" he started rubbing the back of his head again. It must be a habit he has when he's nervous…

"Could I have you number?" he asked me.

"Of course. Have a pen?" I asked him.

"Actually, yeah, I do have a pen." He said reaching into him pocket and pulling out a small pen.

I took it from him, removed the lid and took his well toned arm.

I wrote my number and blew on it… Ever seen the movie _The Hottie and The Nottie_? Well, I did last night.

"There." I told him giving his pen back.

"Thanks, Namine." He said.

"Anytime, Sora." I said pushing my shades back up my nose to hide my eyes.

It was done.

**~X~X~X~**

I walked around the corner and down the block to a bench where Roxas was sitting.

"Done already?" he said standing up.

"Yeah, that was really easy." I replied.

"Good, now let's go out for lunch." He grabbed my hand and led me back down the block.

We turned the corner and luckily he wasn't there anymore. I sighed in relief and got into the red convertible. Roxas started the car and we backed out of the parking space avoiding the cars passing by.

"Where are we going to eat?" I asked him putting my seatbelt on.

"Your choice, sexy." He said smirking out the window.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" I screamed at him.

He laughed and we stopped at a reed light. He turned to look at me and stopped laughing instantly.

"What's with you?" I asked him.

"Isn't that…"

"Huh?" I followed his stare and saw _him_.

Sierra: I believe that is what they call a cliffy?

Winter: I guess so… How was it? Good or bad? Awesome or horrible? Come on people! Tell us! And I am really sorry if it wasn't so good, we have to leave in like... 15 minutes! That only gives me 15 minutes to get ready! (It's 2:25pm)

Sierra: If you review, you get the choice of a Roxas and Namine poster or a Namine and Sora poster!

Winter and Sierra: Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4

Winter: Hey everybody! Sorry it took so long, I had writers block. I get that often so sorry if I take long on updating stories and stuff.

Xion: I'm here!

Winter: Oh, yeah. Taking Sierra's place today will be Xion. Welcome Xion.

Xion: Thanks Winni. Should I do the disclaiming?

Winter: Sure!

Xion: -Inhales Deeply- Winter & Sierra don't own Kingdom Hearts; it belongs to Square Enix and Disney!

Winter: O.O I think I just heard the wind blow by… On with the story!

**Chapter 4**

**~X~X~X~**

Damn it. _He_'s here. Namine and I were staring at the license plate on the motorcycle in front of us. It read _Hot Guy_;it couldn't be anyone but my cousin.

I looked at Namine, she was frowning. She didn't like him anymore than I did.

"I didn't know your cousin was coming," She said now looking at me.

"I didn't know either." I told her. The light turned green and the bike in front of us drove off and we followed.

"Maybe he isn't here to see us…?" She told me with a fake smile.

I looked at her for a split second; an expression of doubt written across my face.

"Why else would he be here?" I asked her. She shrugged her tiny shoulders and continued to look out the windshield.

We followed my cousin to a little coffee shop. He cut the motor off and hopped off his bike. He pulled his red helmet off of his head and shook his blonde spikes.

We parked next to him and I cut the engine off.

He smirked putting his helmet on the seat of his motorcycle, "Hey stalker, how's it going?" He asked casually.

"What are you doing here, Ventus?" I asked him getting out of my convertible, Namine getting out as well.

"I decided to get out of the house; I had no where else to go so I came here to visit my favourite cousin," He told me.

"Roxas, get off of the road, please." I heard Namine call. My cousin smirked at me then looked at Namine.

Hi eyes widened and he whistled at her. She flushed and looked the other way letting her sun kissed hair to cover her face. My cousin chuckled then looked back at me.

"Is that your girlfriend?" He asked me.

"No. That's my step-sister, dumb ass" I glared at him. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

"That's Namine!?" He looked back to her then me, then to her then me, "No way!" He finally said then he ran off to see Namine.

I followed after him; he approached Namine cautiously and peered at her face.

"Namine?" He asked.

"No, I'm Paris Hilton, Yes Namine!" She said looking up, she was now smiling. My cousin chuckled and wrapped the poor blonde in a tight embrace.

Hw smirked back at me and released Namine… Some what.

"Of course you couldn't get a girl as beautiful as Namine. What was I thinking?" He said with his arm draped around Namine's shoulder.

"Namine is mine, she knows it too," I said winking at the petite girl.

"As if, Roxas! Like I said yesterday, we are brother and sister," she said pulling herself from mycousin's arm and walking into the coffee shop. My cousin shook his head. "I have a feeling she isn't into you…"

I rolled my eyes, "No~~~~oo" I said sarcastically, hitting him in the back of the head.

"Ouch." He said bringing his hand up to rub the back of his head. I just laughed and followed Namine into the coffee shop, my cousin following close behind me.

**~X~X~X~**

I drove Namine home when it started to get dark, my cousin following us to our over sized house. It might not be as big as Kairi's but it was still big and white.

We pulled into the drive way and cut the engines of the vehicles. Namine hopped out and ran inside the house.

"What's the hurry, Nami?" My cousin called after her. She didn't even stop to reply, she just kept running. He shrugged and pulled his helmet off then set it on the seat of his bike.

We walked into the large house in silence. There wasn't really anything to talk about.

I walked into the seating area and jumped when I heard the phone ring. I wasn't the only one, Ventus did too.

Namine ran over to the phone, picked it up and clicked _talk_.

"Hello?" She spoke into the receiver.

My blonde cousin and I exchanged glances then took a seat on the couch.

"Oh, hi Sora." She smiled at me giving me the thumbs up. I smiled sadly at her and I guess my cousin took notice.

"What's wrong, Roxie?" _Damn_. He heard of my little nickname.

"Nothing," I told him.

Namine gave me a sympathetic look then went back to talking to _Sora_. Okay, I'll admit it, I'm jealous. Not like I was hiding it, though.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yes."

I looked at him then back to Namine. She was grinning ear to ear.

"Sure! I'll be there… tomorrow at eleven o'clock? Sure… nope, I'm not busy… Okay, see you then!" She said then she hung up.

She stood up and looked at my cousin and me.

"I have a date with Sora tomorrow so I won't be around, okay Roxas." She told me. My frown depend and I looked away form her.

"Alright,"

"Uh, I'm hungry. Is it okay if I go search through the fridge?" He asked.

"Sure, Ven. Just clean up when you're done." She told him. She sounded like a mother.

"Sure thing!" He walked out of the room after saying that. That left Namine and I alone.

I stood up and walked over to her, "What is it about him that makes you so happy?" I asked her searching her eyes for an answer.

"To be honest, I don't know." She said walking into the hallway but then she stopped.

She ran back to me and kissed my cheek. My eyes widened, it felt so warm. Her lips were soft against my skin. It felt good, a lot better than when Xion or any of my other girlfriend's did it. It felt right.

She removed her lips from my tanned cheek, she was blushing. How cute, she ran out of the room and automatically my hand shot up and touched the spot where she kissed me. It still felt warm; I could still feel her soft pink lips on my cheek. How I wished there could have been more than just that, but for right now it was alright.

At that moment Ven walked into the room with a cup of Pepsi in his hand. He smirked and walked up to me.

"Dude, you're blushing. Did Namine flash you or something?" he chuckled taking a sip of his Pepsi. I removed my hand and bowed my head.

"No," I said. There was an awkward silence in the room and it made me _very _uncomfortable.

"You know what, I'm tired. You can sleep on the couch tonight, okay." I said walking into the hallway.

"Okay!" He yelled back at me.

**~X~X~X~**

I walked into my room, pulled my pants and shirt off, my boxers only remaining. I tossed them into my hamper and crawled into bed.

I couldn't help but imagine Namine in her underwear… In my room… In my bed, next to me…

_Damn it_! I pulled my covers over my body. I felt myself get hard so I shut my eyes tight.

Then my eyes shot open. Maybe I should go visit Namine.

I hopped out of bed and ran out of my room and down the hall. I found Namine's door and opened it. My eyes widened at what I saw. There she was, standing in the middle of her room in nothing but her underwear and bra. She was singing to the song _Kiss N Tell _by _Ke$ha_.

"I never thought that you would be the one, acting like a slut when I was gone," She sang. She did have an amazing singing voice but I wasn't focused on that.

There she was, exposed to me. I felt myself grow hard again so I shut the door and walked down the hall. I crawled into bed once again, I pulled my blanket over my heated body and closed my eyes. That night all I could picture was Namine singing in the middle of her room, back turned to me and in her underwear.

Winter: Good, not good? You tell me.

Okay, like I said earlier, I had writers block so I just put something down so I could update. So yea, review please and I promise the next one will be a lot better! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Winter: Wow… I have been out for a while!

Sierra: No kidding!

Winter: I'm so sorry everyone! I guess that flu is going around…

Sierra: You mean, _writers block_?

Winter: Yes Sierra, writers block.

Sierra: Sucks to be you!

Winter: *Sigh* Yes, it does.

Sierra: Anyways-

Winter: *Pushes Sierra To Side* On with the story!

**Chapter 5**

**~X~X~X~**

"Roxas… Dude, wake up," I heard someone call out my name. I cracked one of my eyes open to see Ventus kneeling on the ground near my bed with one of his hands resting on my shoulder, obviously that was the one used to awake me from my slumber.

I groaned and turned to my side, turning my back to him.

He chuckled, "Just like when we were younger… I would always attempt to wake you up and you would just turn your back on me." I heard the ground creak under him when he stood… that's when all the warmth of the blanket disappeared.

I yelped in surprise and turned to him to glare but when I saw his face I decided against it. His face seemed to be drained of all color and his mouth was left agape and his deep blue eyes were the size of dinner plates and all was silent.

I followed his gaze to see him staring at something only I was aloud to stare at or any other attractive female… Like Namine for example.

Soon his lips curved upward into a smile, his eyes went back to normal, and his face turned a light shade of red. _Oh shit… _Was all that went through my head. Suddenly it wasn't so quiet anymore; Ventus burst out laughing, he even had to double over from laughing so hard and tears sprang from his eyes.

I quickly pulled the blankets up to cover my face to hide embarrassed expression from my older cousin; my face was probably as red as a tomato by now… _Oh well, at least Namine wasn't with him… _

When he finally calmed down a bit, he was sitting on the ground one hand on his stomach and the other behind him supporting his body weight. I had pulled the blanket down to my waist moments before, my blush finally having calmed down a bit so I just waited for him to make fun of me, "I can't believe _you _out of _all_ people would still have little accidents!" Wait, he thought I had an _accident_? Like, the ones that children seven and under would usually have?

I sighed and chuckled to myself lightly. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the tool shed, that's for sure. "Hey, stuff happens, right Ven?" I asked him, readjusting myself on my mattress to make myself more comfortable. "How about we just don't tell anyone about this, alright?" I said to him, closing my eyes to make his image disappear.

"Yeah, sure coz… Gosh, that is hilarious!" I opened my eyes and shot a glare at my blonde cousin who was now on his feet and advancing to the door. "I guess I'll see you down stairs?" With that, he turned the brass door knob and left me to my thoughts.

I was really hoping he didn't tell anyone…

**~X~X~X~**

"Hey, Ven," I called out once I arrived in the kitchen only to see my beloved cousin eating Namine's froot loops and watching the little television set on the island beside him. He turned his head in my direction telling me I had his full attention. "Where's Namine?" I asked him, walking over to him and sitting on the stool next to him checking what was on the television while doing so.

"She went out with that brunette boy she was talking about yesterday. His name is…" I cut him off. "Sora." I hissed through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, that's his name!" My cousin exclaimed. He sounded as if we just found the cure for cancer… Yeah, as if_ I_ would be able to figure out the cure for that…

"Oh… I see…" I said, getting up from my seat and walking across the hall and into the living area.

"Where are you going, Rox?" He called out to me.

I smirked to myself and grabbed one of the many cordless phones in the house that just happened to be on one of the couches at the time and began to dial. "_We're _going to visit a friend, Ventus." And he phone began to ring.

**~X~X~X~**

The sun beamed down on me and my brunette friend while we strolled down the sidewalk that passed by the large marble fountain.

"It's a great piece of art, isn't it?" I heard my spiky haired companion ask me.

"Yes. It's beautiful," I told him, stopping to look at the details.

Flowers were carved everywhere on the fountain; roses, daisies, tulips etc. And they were all connected with vines. The fountain was at least two of me, give or take. There were four roses in all at the very top that had water shooting out from the centers of them, and in the middle was a moon lily. It shined in the light due to the kind of rock it was created with…

'_I wonder what it would look like in the moon light…' _I thought to myself.

"Yes, very…" He tucked his hands into his jean pockets and gestured for me to link arms with him as if we were a couple. I giggled and did as I was told and we continued our walk through the park.

Our walk lasted for an hour longer-give or take- then I was lead to a small café uptown. Once there, we ordered something to tide us over' he ordered a coffee to stay and I ordered a strawberry cheesecake.

He quirked a chocolate brown eyebrow, "You like cheesecake?" He asked me.

Instantly I blushed then I nodded. He chuckled at my childish behaviour; that's when our orders arrived.

He took a sip of his steaming hot coffee as I took my fork from beside me and sunk it into my mouth watering cake then ate it. I repeated this many times before he asked, "Mind if I have some?" I was surprised he asked me that but I smiled and moved it over to him; he took his own fork that had been waiting to be used and he took a bite.

He smiled at me when he finished, "Next time you should get chocolate cheesecake." After he said that, I giggled and he took a portion of my cake.

"Hey! That's mine!" I playfully stuck my tongue out at him and crossed my arms across my bosoms; he just laughed at me and took another bite.

"You're cute when you're angry," He told me, leaning in a bit closer than usual. I blushed a light shade of pink and closed my eyes.

"Am I now?" I asked, opening my eyes to see him having plastered a crooked smile to his face and him nodding. I leaned in closer to him, putting my arms down. "Maybe I should stay mad then…"

I have only known this guy for like, a day in all and already I was hinting I liked him a lot? Honestly…

"Maybe you should," We were just centimetres from each other but then something- or _someone_ decided to interrupt our little moment.

"What do we have here…?" A voice I knew all to well was far to close for comfort.

That voice belonged to…

"_Axel_…"

Winter: Sorry it's so short, like Sierra and I said, we've been having a serious case of writers block.

Sierra: Yeah, this was just plopped down!

Winter: Not really… Actually, I put _some_ thought into it.

Sierra: Yeah, _some_.

Winter: I think this is the shortest chapter I have ever written! DX

Sierra: Really!

Winter: Yea… Wow…

Sierra: Anyways, we would like to thank everyone for reviewing!

Winter: I think my favourite part was the beginning! XXD

Sierra: Mine too!

Winter: If you review, you get your very own key blade!

Sierra: Really!

Winter: Maybe… XXD


	6. sorry

..::Sorry, But This Is Just An Author's Note::..

Not Meant To Be

Okay, so I read over this story and I wasn't very pleased with how I had written it. I am still into it but I _hate_ the way I have written it.

So, since so many people like this story, I have decided to re-write _Not Meant to Be_. ^_^

Yep. Just for you guys. It's all for you.

You see, I haven't played _Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep_ up until now so I didn't _exactly _know all of the character's personalities so I might have to change Ventus in the re-write…but ONLY if you guys want me to. Just so you guys know though, I might leave him there so he can be the bad ass…but not too bad ass…you know what, I'll make him in character…or just how ever I want him to be. 3

But yeah, please forgive me, Winter, for getting you guys all excited to read my next chapter, but sadly there won't be one….yet.

The first chapter should be done by…January 16, 2011.

Now, go on and read some of m other fics. :D

See ya'!


End file.
